¿Por qué es tan difícil?
by Innocent.Sora
Summary: ¿Qué le pasa a Riku? a Sora no le gusta que su mejor amigo lo ignore... ¿Por qué el albino habrá tomado esta postura? Un sentimiento oculto en el interior de ambos es la respuesta a todo este problema. Mi primer fic de KH. RikuxSora. Único capítulo.


**¿Por qué es tan difícil?**

Pareja: RikuxSora

Nota: Los personajes no me pertencen. Todos salieron de la cabeza de Nomura, su creador, yo sólo hago como todos los que estamos acá: tomo los personajes y hago la historia, fin xD.

Este es mi primer fic de Kingdom Hearts , espero que les guste :D

--

Todo sucedió un día Nublado.

Los mundos estaban salvados, la oscuridad fue controlada, todo estaba como antes.

-¡¿Me puedes decir cuál es tu problema?!-

O casi todo…

Parecía que en esa tarde, cubierta por las nubes, en Destiny Island lo único que se escuchaba eran los gritos de Sora. ¿A qué se debían esos gritos?

-Sora, tranquilízate- Le decía su amiga Kairi tratando de calmarlo.

- ¡No me tranquilizo nada!-

En frente de Sora podíamos ver a un Riku callado y cruzado de brazos, que no se inmutaba por los alaridos del castaño

-¿Te vas a pasar todo el tiempo así? ¿O me vas a contestar?- cuestionó irritado Sora.

-¿Contestar que?- Al albino también se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

- ¡Ahhg!- Sora se revolvía el pelo - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Desde que volvimos estas más callado de lo normal y te la pasas todo el día encerrado-

Era verdad, cuando ambos volvieron a la isla, Riku comenzó a actuar raro y lo más extraño era que siempre trataba de evitar a Sora. Al principio, el menor no lo notaba, sin embargo, luego se fue haciendo demasiado obvio que ni Sora, siendo una persona de lo más despistada, podía no darse cuenta.

Cerca de ahí estaban Tidus y Wakka, observando la escena que se estaba montando y Selphie se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, chicos? – dirigiéndose a Tidus y Wakka

- Parece ser que Sora explotó por estar siendo ignorado por Riku durante mucho tiempo- decía Tidus con las manos en la nuca

- La verdad es que a mi me intriga la actitud de Riku, Sora es su mejor amigo… ¿Por qué actuará así?- agregó Wakka

- ¿No se dan cuenta? Es muy obvio lo que pasa acá- con toda la confianza del mundo, Selphie acotaba.

Tanto Tidus y Wakka se miraron y luego miraron a Selphie sin entender.

- ¡Baaah! Me da igual, al fin y al cabo se arreglan siempre, no es que se van a pelear y no se dirigirán nunca más la palabra- Tidus y los otros dos los conocían desde siempre para saber que eso era así, aún así Selphie sabía algo que los dos chicos no.

- ¿Pretendes ignorarme toda tu vida?- Todavía Sora no obtenía respuesta de Riku y eso lo estaba exasperando y a la vez le dolía. Pasaron por tantas cosas y ahora que estaban todos juntos de nuevo, ser ignorado por Riku es algo que no podía tragar.

- Vamos chicos, de esta manera no se arregla nada- Kairi estaba en el medio, quería estar ahí para que Sora no se le tirar a Riku encima como una bestia.

El peliplateado sé limitó a descruzarse de brazos e irse caminando. Sora tuvo una mezcla de tristeza y rabia, que lo llevó a decir algo sin pensar:

- Si tanto quieres ignorarme, ¿por qué no te vas a la oscuridad de nuevo, eh? ¡VETE CON TU MALDITO ORGULLO! ¡¡NO QUIERO TENER A UN AMIGO QUE SE LA PASE IGNORÁNDOME Y TRATÁNDOME DE ESA MANERA!!-

Todos los que estaban ahí se quedaron sorprendidos de lo que dijo el castaño. Por su parte, Riku detuvo su marcha, cabizbajo. Esas palabras le llegaron como si fueran un puñetazo en el pecho. Pero… ¿Acaso se volteo y le dijo algo a Sora? ¿Se notaba en su cara que eso le dolió? No, nada de eso. Sin moverse de donde estaba, se limitó a decir:

- Si eso es lo que quieres…- y se fue de ahí.

Le tomó unos segundos a Sora procesar lo que había dicho y lo que ocurrió después.

-¿Qué….hice?-

-Soraa… - le reprochó Kairi – no debiste decir eso.

Sora no quiso, pero lo hizo.

_"Esto no tenía que ser así…yo…yo no quería alejarlo de mí. Yo quiero que Riku este conmigo. ¡No quiero volver a perderlo!"_

-Woow, no me esperaba esto – Tidus fue el primero en hablar después de unos minutos de silencio.

Sora se quedó callado y de repente fue corriendo

-¡Sora Espera! – Kairi trató de detenerlo, sin conseguirlo

- Esto se pone cada vez más emocionante- decía animada Selphie

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- le intrigaba mucho a Wakka que es lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica

- Es algo muy obvio – y se dispuso a contárselo a los otros tres…

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, Sora corría en dirección de los botes que ellos usaban para llegar a la isla, para ver que el bote de Riku ya no estaba

- ¿Por qué le dije eso?...- su mirada era triste- ¡NO! No tengo que rendirme….iré a la casa de Riku y le pediré disculpas. No puedo perderlo, no ahora – se subió a su bote y salió de la isla.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Riku, más específicamente su habitación, se encontraba el albino recostado en su cama mirando el techo.

- Estúpido Sora…- Desde que dejó la isla se la pasó agrediendo al castaño, aunque en realidad él también tenía parte de la culpa. Riku dejó escapar un suspiro. De tantas personas que existen, se tuvo que enamorar de su mejor amigo. Era inevitable no querer a ese pequeño ser de pelos desafiantes de la gravedad. Siempre con esa sonrisa, con esa energía, con sus berrinches. El peliplateado se había enamorado de cada aspecto, bueno o malo, de Sora.

Cuando fue seducido por la oscuridad y tuvo que pelear contra el castaño, jamás se perdonó haberle hecho tanto daño. Por eso, no podía decirle que lo amaba, además por el hecho de que los dos eran hombres. Riku sabía que a Sora no le gustaban los hombres, ya que siempre estuvo atrás de Kairi. Con todos esos factores en su contra Riku no estaba dispuesto a ir y confesarle su amor a Sora, sólo para ser rechazado y que Sora lo odie por su inclinación sexual y se aleje de él

- ¿Por qué es tan difícil? – preguntaba al aire mientras se tapaba la cara con el brazo. Estaba atrapado en un dilema, confesar su amor o ignorar a su mejor amigo, cualquiera de los dos caminos no le hacían ningún bien a Riku, no obstante, estaba mas preocupado por la felicidad de Sora.

El cielo cada vez se ponía más gris, parecía que estaba oscureciendo aunque el sol todavía no había terminado de caer. Ignorando el clima, Sora corría sin parar hasta que llegó a la casa de Riku casi sin aire. Uno que otro trueno se podía escuchar en la lejanía. Todo estaba desierto.

-¡¡RIKUUUUUUUUU!!- Gritaba Sora en frente de la casa del aludido, esperando a que este saliera o por lo menos se asomara por la ventana.

El albino escuchó su nombre y se sorprendió de que saliera de la boca de Sora. No podía salir y mostrarle a Sora en el estado que estaba, directamente Riku no podía ver a Sora a los ojos, porque no sabría controlar sus propios impulsos de abrazar y besar al pequeño, así que se quedó en el mismo lugar.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, Sora permaneció en silencio mirando a la ventana del cuarto de Riku

_"¿No estará en casa? O tal vez… ¿esta enojado conmigo que no quiere verme?"_ pensaba el castaño. No se animaba a dar un paso más adelante o intentar trepar hasta la ventana de la habitación como siempre hacía. Temía que si Riku lo veía en su habitación sin su permiso, le gritara, lo insultara.

-¡¡ RIKUUUUUU!!-

_"Te necesito Sora. Eres el único que realmente me hace feliz… tu sólo me entiendes…no me odies Sora"_

Era la primera vez que Riku quería alguien de esa manera. Él siempre tan frió, tan distante. Todos lo admiraban y lo respetaban. Sin embargo, Riku necesitaba algo más que eso, necesitaba amor. Pensó primero en Kairi, pero no pasaba de una buena amistad. Y luego de tanto pensar, meditar y buscarle la quinta pata al gato, cayó en cuenta que la persona que necesitaba era Sora…

Afuera, Sora continuaba en el mismo lugar, llamando a Riku una y otra vez. Se sentía tan mal de haber dicho esas cosas antes. Lo último que quería, era el odio del albino. Riku era una persona muy buena, aunque muchos no lo notaran.

Desde que Sora tenía memoria, Riku siempre fue su mejor amigo y gran rival. El castaño intentaba ganarle a peliplateado, mas siempre perdía. Hasta le ganaba impresionando a Kairi. Sus amigos pensaban que el castaño hacía todo eso porque quería a su amiga colorada, pero en realidad lo que Sora buscaba era demostrarle a Riku que tan fuerte era. El pequeño buscaba algo más que aceptación de parte de Riku.

"_A mi me gusta Riku...pero ¿Por qué es tan difícil? No me importa que los dos seamos hombre… ¿y si a él si?... ¿Y si esa es la razón por la cual me estuvo ignorando todo este tiempo?"_ La idea de que su mejor amigo supiera que le gustaba antes de que se lo confesara, le hacía perder fuerzas, porque si Riku sabe y por eso actuaba de esa manera, en la mente de Sora sólo se formulaba la idea de que la respuesta que le daría el albino a sus sentimientos no sería nada grata.

Cansado de gritar, quedándose sin voz y angustiado ante la idea que se le acababa de formular, Sora se dejó caer, resignado, de rodillas al suelo. Unas cuantas gotas empezaban a caer del oscuro cielo. El castaño alzó la vista y en ese preciso instante se topó con los ojos de Riku que se veía por la ventana. Duro unos minutos, puesto que Riku se voltio, bajando las persianas. Eso fue la señal de la derrota del castaño. Cansado, embarrado y muy dolido, Sora se quedó en ese mismo lugar, llorando, dejando salir toda la angustia que llevaba en su pecho. Y como si fuera una coincidencia, el cielo dejaba caer sus propias lágrimas haciéndose más fuerte y torrencial la lluvia.

Riku volvió a su cama, sin comprender porque Sora seguía en ese lugar. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Riku no la podía mantener por mucho tiempo. Sentía que iba a dejar correr sus lágrimas, pero no quería que Sora lo viera así.

- Si Sora…tienes razón, yo y mi estúpido orgullo- miró hacia la ventana ahora cerrada- Esta lloviendo más fuerte, seguro ya se habrá ido- lo último lo dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Las horas pasaban y la llovía acrecentaba, sumándose un fuerte viento que azotaba todo a su paso. Como no había nada para hacer y sus ánimos no eran muy buenos, Riku decidió dormir un poco. No podía conciliar el sueño, su mente estaba demasiado entretenida con el castaño para poder dar lugar al sueño. Cambiándose a las mil y un poses, sin lograr nada, decide dejar el tema de dormir para otro momento. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, apoyando sus codos en las piernas y su cabeza en las manos. La puerta de su habitación se abrió y se apareció su madre.

- Te he estado llamando hace 20 minutos, Riku. ¿Podrías sacar la basura, por favor?

Emitiendo una especie de gruñido que su madre interpreto como un sí, Riku sale de su habitación. Abrió la puerta para salir de su casa y se vio golpeado por un fuerte viento frío y el agua de lluvia. Por suerte tenía un piloto puesto. Dejó la basura en el lugar de siempre y cuando elevó la vista, se quedó atónito. Ahí estaba él, no se había movido para nada de ese lugar, al contrario de lo que el albino había pensado. Llevando puesto solamente sus bermudas y la remera sin mangas. Todo sucio. Temblando de frío. Abrazando sus piernas y con la cara escondida en ellas.

-¿Sora…?- lo único que atinó a decir después de verlo.

El castaño lo escuchó, pero no creía que fuese él, así que levantó su cabeza para verlo y comprobar que sólo estaba ilusionando. No fue como lo esperaba.

-Ri-Rikuu…- con la voz quebrada, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, y que aún seguían llorando, mezclándose con las frías gotas de lluvia.

El albino miraba ese rostro. ¿Por qué lloraba? Era una de las tantas preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza. Mirando a Sora en el aspecto que estaba le dio a entender que era por su culpa que estaba así. Entonces, se acercó al pequeño y le puso su piloto encima, para luego levantarlo en brazos.

- Eres un tonto, ¿Acaso quieres enfermarte?- le dijo Riku mientras lo llevaba a dentro de su casa.

Sora sorprendido, no dijo nada, sólo dejó que Riku lo llevara.

Adentro de la casa, la mamá de Riku se asustó cuando lo vio a su hijo cargando a su amigo todo mojado y embarrado. Le dijo a Riku que le preparar una ducha de inmediato mientras ella le avisaba a la mamá del castaño que estaba con ellos para que no se preocupara. El albino hizo lo que le dijo su madre, preparándole un baño caliente para Sora. El pequeño en silencio y con la mirada perdida, se bañó y se puso una remera de Riku que le quedaba grande y larga y unos pantalones cortos. Cuando el castaño salió del baño, la mama de Riku le avisó que su madre ya estaba enterada de todo y esta noche se quedará ahí.

- Estas pálido, Sora – con un dejo de preocupación le tomó la temperatura- 39º!! Nono ya mismo te vas a la cama de Riku, tienes que descansar-

Acostado en la cama con un pañuelo en la frente, Sora seguía callado

- Cuídalo bien Riku, cualquier cosa me avisas, ¿si? – le da un beso a su hijo y luego otro a Sora – Que duerman bien-

Solos en la habitación. Riku tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de Sora

- ¿Por qué Riku…Por que me ignoras? – Sora con un hilo de voz rompió el silencio. Riku sólo desvió la mirada, haciendo que Sora se quebrara otra vez. El castaño ya no lo podía aguantar más, era ahora o nunca

- ¡¡Riku tu me gustas!!- Sora se incorporó, quedando así a la altura de Riku que seguía sentado

- ¿Qué… dijiste?- Riku quería cerciorarse de que escuchó bien lo que le dijo

- Que tú me gustas Riku – le brotaban un par de lágrimas-¡¡siempre me gustaste!! , pero nunca te lo dije porque tenía miedo de que te alejaras de mí… Pero ya no aguanto…y aunque me odies y no quieras ser más mi amigo- gimoteaba- yo…yo tenía que hacerte saber esto…- lloraba en silencio esperando la respuesta de Riku

Por su parte, Riku escuchó cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca del castaño. Era como si su amigo le había leído la mente y estaba diciendo exactamente lo mismo que el quería decir.

Le acababa de dar a entender que le correspondía sus sentimientos ¿y qué estaba esperando? Se acercó a Sora y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdón Sora…yo nunca pensé que esto sería así-

Sora malinterpretó lo que le dijo su amigo así que lloraba con más fuerza.

- Sora nooo…no es lo que tu piensas- con palabras le costaba explicar. Riku tomó el mentón de Sora y acto seguido unió sus labios con los otros que tanto había deseado.

El albino se separó un poco y miró al castaño a los ojos

- Te amo, Sora- y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

-Esto…es un sueño- Si así era, Sora desearía nunca despertar.

- No, tonto… es la realidad- regañándolo, lo volvió a besar y esta vez Sora le correspondió.

La tormenta continuó toda la noche. En la habitación del albino dormían los dos amantes, resguardados en los brazos de su amor, dispuestos a enfrentar todo, juntos.

Fin.

--

Ohh yeahh! Esta oficialmente terminado x3!

Espero que les haya gustado y no me quieran tirar nada xD… dejen reviews, se acepta todo menos insultos ;D.. consejos, criticas, lo que quieran


End file.
